Hello
by screaming phoenix
Summary: My first fan fiction. Song fic. Kim and Ron after a difficult moment. Plese read and review


The Disney Company owns Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Middletown, and most of the known universe.

This fiction is written solely for entertainment and the possibility of abuse by total strangers.

''Hello Again" copyright 1980 Stonebridge Music (ASCAP)

Written by Neil Diamond and Alan Lindgren.

**A huge thanks to CajunBear73 for his help and a great Beta Read**

**Hello Again**

Kim Possible" Teen Hero, Head Cheerleader of the Middleton Mad Dogs and Senior Honor Roll student sat on her bed late Friday night clutching her Pandaroo. She was trying to decide how best to deal with her BF/BF Ron Stoppable. While killing him had a certain appeal, she quickly decided that hiding the body would be a chore she wasn't sure she could pull off. Torture had a certain charm but she was sure she really couldn't actually hurt him, as much as she wanted to at this time.

There was always the option of inviting him over for a sparing match and practicing all 16 forms of her Kung fu on him. This would leave her the option of bruising him without actually killing him.

She simply couldn't believe what he had said to her in the cafeteria Friday afternoon during lunch! Not only had the comment been a remarkably stupid thing to say, but he had said it loud enough for half the caf to hear! True to form he had realized what he had said almost as soon as he said it and tried to apologize, but the damage had been done.

Monique later said that she had flushed as red as her hair and her eyes had gotten as big as saucers. She barely remembered running to the bathroom after that comment, and later, trying not to storm out right there and then to confront Ron for being an idiot. She had gotten some measure of satisfaction from ignoring him all afternoon and refusing to walk home with him after school.

One day later she was still furious with him and had ignored all the phone calls, begging at the front door, and one time when her mother had relented, Ron's pleading for her to forgive him right below her bedroom hatch.

She had only come out of her room after school yesterday to eat and later to shower. She had finally told her mom what happened later that night. Anne Possible had been disturbed at what Ron had said but was sure Kim had overacted to what she had heard. This opinion was strengthened when Ron had come over and explained what had happened when Kim wouldn't talk to him.

Sure it had been insensitive, but not deliberately done to hurt Kim. Ron just didn't think before talking sometimes, well most of the time, Anne conceded. She hoped that Kim would be able to work it out with Ron without killing him. She truly believed that they were meant for each other and had been convinced of that since the sixth grade.

-----

Kim had spent most of Saturday working out with the big bag she had her father hang in the far corner of her attic bedroom. "Nothing like punching the bag to relieve stress", she had told her father one day. Unfortunately she had discovered that it wasn't helping as much as she hoped as she connected with a nasty leg sweep.

"Focus Possible!", she berated herself as she connected with a series of jabs.

"Keep you head in the game!", and then connected with a spin kick that sent the bag flying.

"Damn you Ronald Stoppable!", she shouted as she let loose with a flurry of punches, kicks, and jabs that were a blur of motion too fast to follow.

"Why are you such an idiot?", she softly says as she hangs her head and slowly collapses to the floor still dressed in her practice Gi weeping softly. She had never been so embarrassed in her life.

-----

To say Ron Stoppable was scared would be an understatement. He was frightened out of his wits. Take on Drakken and Shego? No Problem! Deamentor and his goons? Easy! How many times had Kim told him to keep his head in the game?

One stupid comment, one careless remark and he had managed to make the woman he loved run to the bathroom in embarrassment. He had managed in one brilliant stroke to hurt Kim and jam both feet into his mouth at the same time! If the looks he got from Monique were any clue he was better off just dropping dead to save the world the trouble of hunting him down in retribution for his sins.

He had realized what he had said was stupid almost after he had uttered it. What he hadn't expected was Kim's reaction to it! He had said things like that to her before and it never bothered her like that. Then it dawned on him that he had always made comments like that when they were alone, not in a roomful of people; most of them who didn't know or understand the kind of relationship that had grown out of 15 years of close friendship where almost anything could be commented on without fear.

He hadn't realized how thoughtless his comment was until Bonnie, Bonnie! had jumped all over him for being a jerk and insensitive to Kim! You know you have royally screwed up when Bonnie tells you that you are being an ass!

He had tried calling Kim after he got home from school but she wasn't answering her phone. He went over to her house but no luck, she wasn't talking to him. Saturday was much as Friday: no phone calls accepted and she wouldn't answer the door for him. Her mother had even let him call for her at the bottom of the stairs that went to her room, but no answer from Kim.

When Mrs. Dr. P had asked what happened. He had answered in grim embarrassment. He could tell she was disappointed with him but had offered no comment on his ill-conceived statement. He went home with a heavy heart certain he had ruined both a friendship and a romance he could have only dreamed of six months ago.

'Way to go Stoppable. Throw away 15 years of friendship and six months of dating your dream girl just because you can't keep your stupid mouth shut!', thought Ron as he trudged home in despair. 'What an idiot!'

-----

Anne Possible decided that Kim had been alone in her room long enough to work through any issues that she still had left. It was time to put things in perspective for her eldest child she decided as she climbed the steps to Kim's attic bedroom.

"Kim you can't stay up here forever you know. You have to go to school Monday", Anne stated reasonably.

"Don't remind me mom. I don't know how I'll be able to show my face in school Monday!", Kim exclaimed.

"Really dear, it wasn't that bad. I think that you may be overacting just a bit. I agree that was an insensitive thing for Ron to say but, you know he doesn't say things like that to be deliberately cruel. He just does things without thinking about it. You know when he came over I asked him what he said and it almost matched what you said he said. Do both of you talk about things like that frequently?" Anne questioned.

"Mom, it's really no big. When you have been friends since pre-k and have switched bodies for days there is little that you can't talk about.", Kim explained reasonably.

"So why the drama queen act for the last two days?" Annie questioned.

"Mom, it's not what he said, it's when he said it, and how loud he said it!", Kim exclaimed.

"I know I overreacted a bit but he just blurts out things like that without thinking who might hear it and what they might think about it. He just doesn't think about the consequences of his actions. I spent the whole day today either wanting to kill him or kiss him. Why did I have to fall in love with a guy who can be so sweet and then so clueless?"

"That's because he's male dear. They all do it from time to time.", Anne smiled. Thinking about some of the things James had done when they were dating. "Are you planning to forgive him anytime soon? He looked pretty depressed when he was here and you wouldn't talk to him."

"Yeah, but let me tell you something, Mr. Ronald Dean Stoppable will be doing a lot of groveling for forgiveness next week to make up for Friday", Kim replied with the last of her anger.

"I'm sure he will dear", Anne said with a smile.

-----

Ron's Saturday hadn't gone any better than Kim's. After a walk home that seemed to last hours but in reality was only a few minutes, Ron climbed the steps to his bedroom, shut the door, and just lay on his bed staring up at the ceiling. His parents, sensing something amiss, left him alone. Even his baby sister, Hanna, was unusually quiet almost as if she knew something had happened that was not good.

Beyond recriminations, beyond self-doubt Ron just lay there awaiting the final disaster in his life, the call from Kim that would destroy him and ruin his life forever. He just stared up at the ceiling as if it held the secret of life and if he looked hard enough all answers might be revealed.

Sometime during the night when Saturday was morphing into Sunday; Ron Stoppable began to get the kernel of an idea. It occurred to him that if he wanted to get Kim to forgive him he would have to something so outrageous, so Ronnish, so unexpected that it would capture Kim's attention and hopefully, her forgiveness. It was time for the Ron Factor.

-----

9:00 P.M. Sunday night and Kim was going down her mental checklist before bed: homework, shower, teeth brushed, said good night to parents, check to make sure the tweebs hadn't left any surprises in her room, prepare to abuse Ron for a week. All was ready for Monday. Kim slipped into bed pulled up the comforter and turned on the radio.

She always listened to the local station KMDT late Sunday night for an hour before going to sleep. It relaxed her and helped her sleep. Also the D.J. was a Middleton High grad who called himself The Mad Dog in honor of the school. Ron had once said that he had got the idea for the Mad Dog act he did his junior year with the squad from the D.J. Ron; she couldn't go five minutes without thinking of that big goof. She hated the infrequent times they fought; it was almost like punishing herself along with him when he was away from her.

'I miss my Ronshine', she thought. 'I miss that goofy smile, those big brown eyes, and the great way he kisses…. which reminds me I haven't heard from him all day, no phone calls, no nothing. My weirdar is going off. That boy is up to something. It better not be embarrassing or he will be in sooo much trouble he'll think Shego is a sweetheart!'

At 9:10 P.M. after the local news the D.J.'s theme music began to play along with the sound of a wolf howling in the distance.

"Good evening Middleton! This is KMDT and it's time for the Mad Dog to howl……….! Our first song is a request I received by e-mail today. Folks you have got to hear this!"

"Mad Dog", he read, "this is Ron Stoppable and I'm asking you to play a very special song for a very special lady in my life. I embarrassed the most wonderful woman in the world Friday because I talk before I think. I am afraid that I may have ruined the most important thing in my life because I was stupid above and beyond what I usually am. I don't know how or why she puts up with me. I can only let her know that I love her and hope she can forgive me. She won't answer the phone, so my only way to apologize to her is the same way I embarrassed her, in public. Could you play Neil Diamond's 'Hello Again' for my lady Kim Possible in the hope that she can see fit in her heart to forgive me? Signed Ron Stoppable."

"Wow", exclaimed the Mad Dog. "That's laying it all out for your lady! Kim, I hope you're listening…..This is Neil Diamond's 'Hello Again' to Kim Possible from Ron Stoppable."

Kim, sitting up in bed when she heard Ron's name, was softly weeping by the time D.J. had finished the dedication …..

**Hello again**, **Hello**

**Just called to say 'hello'**

**I couldn't sleep at all tonight**

**And I know it's late**

**But, I couldn't wait**

**Hello, my friend, hello**

**Just called to let you know**

**I think about you every night**

**When I'm here alone**

**And you're there at home**

**Hello**

**Maybe it's been crazy**

**And maybe I'm to blame**

**But I put my heart above my head**

**We've been through it all**

**And you love me just the same**

**And when you're not there**

**I just need to hear**

**Hello, my friend, hello**

**It's good to need you so**

**It's good to love you like I do**

**And to feel this way**

**When I hear you say **

**Hello**

**Hello, my friend, hello**

**Just called to let you know**

**I think about you every night**

**And I know it's late**

**But I couldn't wait**

**Hello**

As the song finishes Kim grabs her cell phone from her night stand and calls Ron's number.

"Ron?"

"KP? Man it's good to hear your voice……"

"Ron?"

"Ah, yeah KP?"

"**Hello**…………….."

A/N. This is my first fan fiction. I hope you like it. Read and Review please. I have no idea if I am any good at this until I hear from people other that friends and family.

This is all Molloy's fault! He wrote a story based on Neil Diamond's song "Shiloh" Which reminded me that I haven't listened to my "Greatest Hits" CD in a while. On the second CD, song number 11, was 'Hello Again'. As I listened to it I decided that it was a perfect Kim/Ron song. The rest is history of a sort.

''Hello Again' copyright 1980 Stonebridge Music (ASCAP)

Written by Neil Diamond and Alan Lindgren.


End file.
